Zero no Tsukaima: The Ice Cold Familiar
by XxMMRNxX
Summary: The Mother of Prince Wales have a brother who accidentally summoned a portal to Earth, He managed to fall in love and have a son named Christopher, who inherited his father's magic, he grew up and have a normal life in Earth but, all of this changed when he flew to a Green Portal leading to his father's home world.
1. Character Profile

_**Character Profile:**_

**Name: **Christopher Sky

**Nickname: **Chris

**Gender: **Male

**Height:** 6'1

**Age:**17

**Skin Color: **White

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green (Earth) Ice Blue (Halkegenia)

**Grade Level:** Second Year Highschool

**Normal Skills: **Cooking, Playing Guitar, Singing, Fighting, High Intelligence

**Special Skills: **Water, Wind and Ice Magic, Gandalfr Runes, Bow and Arrows

**Likes: **Ice Blue Color, Cooking, Guitars, Family, Cold Foods and Drinks

**Dislikes: **Studying, Fangirls, Fanboys (When Cross dressing) Jealous Boys and Noisy and Talkative People.

**Personality: **Smart, Calm, Cold, Blunt and Collected

_**Weapons:**_

**Close Range:** Fists

**Distant Range:** Bow and Arrows (Seth)

**Both Close and Distant Range:** Magic

_**Family and Friends (Exceptions with his friends in Halkegenia)**_

**Alexander Sky:** He is Chris' father, he is very cheerful, he looks younger than his actual age so he is handsome and he looks a lot like Chris, He came from Halkegenia, he is the brother of Wales mother, he specializes Wind and Water magic. He has blonde hair and purple eyes. No one knows he came from another world.

**Eirika Sky:**She is Chris' mother, she is sweet and kind, she looks beautiful despite her age, Alex met her after a while when he came from Halkegenia, though she doesn't know that her husband came from another world.

**Nick Raven:** He is Chris' best friend from Earth, He is mischievous and he is a trickster he is always Chris' partner in crime.

**Charlotte Raven:**She is Nick's younger sister, she's fourteen years old and have a crush on Chris but Chris only treats her like his younger sister.

**Wales Tudor:** He is the Crown Prince of Albion, Prince Wales, he is Chris' cousin on Wales' mother's side, Chris resembled him a little.


	2. The Green Portal

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or any of it's characters, I just own Christopher and other Original Characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Green Portal**

_~Dismissal Time~ Chris' P.O.V._

"Yo, Chris." My friend, Nick smacked me on the back, while grinning.

"What do you want, Nick?" I said coldly, and I looked up to him from my chair.

"C'mon, how can you be so cold to your best friend?" He pretended to cry, tears falling from his eyes.

"Nick, stop using eye drops, you know that I can see through you every damn time." I chuckled at his failed trick.

"Hey, at least be less direct, you are so blunt, I don't get why girls throw themselves at you even with your unfriendliness."

"it's annoying."

"Why?" He looked at me blankly. "Most guys would kill to be in your position."

"Well, I'll gladly give it to them."

"Well, you have a pretty face too, I remember what happened to the cuteness contest."

"Oh, that, I don't want to remember it."

_Flashback:_

_It is a festival, we are having a contest with our class rival._

"_Round 5, cuteness contest, for boys!" The announcer said. "First, pick a player."_

"_All right! We have an advantage, Sky, go for it." a guy said._

"_Tch. Why me?" I asked, glaring at them._

"_Come on, Chris!" Nick urged me, he is my best friend, so I nodded._

"_Just this time." I glanced at my classmates._

"_Kyaa~ he looked at me." a girl squealed._

"_No, he was looking at me!" another one said._

"_Damn that Sky, he is stealing the girls' heart again." A boy glared at me._

"_Alright, they decided already!" the announcer said. "From Class 2-S, Jackson Brooks!"_

_A guy from the other side went out, he was a little handsome, but I don't think he is cute, but still a few girls squealed at him._

"_Gosh, he's handsome." one girl at the crowd said._

"_Next, from Class 2-F..." The announcer said._

"_Eww, I bet someone ugly will come out, because 2-F is the lowest class in second-year." A girl said._

"_Christopher Sky!" The announcer said, and I stepped out, eventually almost all the girls in the crowd squealed._

"_I take my comment back from earlier, he is more handsome and cute than the one from 2-S, and he kind of look like a girl..!" The girl from earlier said._

"_Okay, here are the rules,First, find someone, a girl to be your partner." the announcer said._

"_Here's my partner, he took a random girl from the crowd." he smirked confidently._

_I dialed Charlotte in my phone, it rang two times and finally..._

_[What is it, Chris?]_

_[Charlotte, can you be my partner in this contest?"]_

_[Sure, I'll be right there.] _

_I put back the phone in my pocket._

_Then a girl with orange hair came up "Hey, Chris."_

"_Here's my partner!" I said to the announcer._

"_Okay, good, let's start." the announcer said "This is a cuteness contest, but you must...crossdress."_

"_What?!" Me and my opponent said at the same time._

"_Your picked partner will dress you up and put make up on you." _

"_Yes!" Charlotte smiled at me, an evil smile, she is so like her brother. "I've always wanted to see you dress as a girl."_

"_Okay, start now, you have 1 hour."_

_We went to the dressing room..._

"_Charlotte, get that thing away from me!" I said as I looked at the make up._

"_Come on, I'll only use light make up."_

_An hour has passed..._

"_Okay for Class S, Come on out!." an ugly looking person came out from the dressing room wearing a dress and brown wig._

_Laughter came from the crowd._

"_This... is... so hilarious." Nick took out the camera and pictured the guy, for blackmails I suppose._

"_I kinda, don't want to see the next one, anymore." the announcer mumbled. "Next, from Class F, come on out."_

"_I don't want to come out!" I said blushing furiously, pulling the skirt which is so short, I am wearing the girls school uniform right now._

"_Come on, you look so cute right now, besides you don't want to lose to your rival class, do you?"_

"_Well, no, but I can't go out looking like this, did you just hear the first contestant? They laughed at him!"_

"_You'll be fine, in fact I can't believe it you look prettier than me."_

"_Shut up, I don't want to be pretty." I sighed, I can't resist this girl, ever. "Fine, I'll go out."_

_I hesitantly went out and went to the stage expecting tons of laughter, but instead when I looked at the judge who is third year boy student he is blushing furiously and I turned to the crowd everyone is blushing with shocked faces._

"_...This is so embarrassing..." A blush crept up my face and I pulled down the short skirt._

_Nick came to me and smacked me on the back like the usual , Charlotte came to hug me, the boys and girls in my class looked stunned._

"_He is sooo cute." A girl said_

"_She's so beautiful I think I have a crush on her.." A boy said, well that's disgusting and why is he referring me as a 'she'?_

_They ran up to hug me and I ran for my life and hid at the secret place Me, Charlotte and Nick have when we were kids._

"_Phew." I sighed_

"_Hey, cutie." A thug, crap, I am still dressed as a girl._

"_Go away baldie." I said._

"_Playing cold are we, little missy?" another one said._

_I started emitting a dark aura. "Go away, while I can still hold back." I darkly said._

"_Why? You are so cute, you think we will let you go?" Ha!" The third one laughed._

_I punched the first one then kicked the second one and I used him as a shield when the third one tried to punch me._

"_Tch, bunch of weaklings." _

"_Y-You coward for attacking us all of a sudden."_

"_Says the ones who attacked me three at a time." I rolled my eyes at their stupidity._

_I went back to school and changed back to my school uniform consisting of a white polo shirt, blue necktie, black vest with a school logo on the right chest and black pants._

_End of Flashback_

"Ah, Memories.." Nick teased and showed me the photo of me crossdressing and I blushed, I saw a girl with blonde hair in a girl school uniform and I admit she is pretty cute but I am not pleased by the fact that it is me.

"Ah! Send me the photo!" A guy shouted.

"Me too!" A girl said. "He looks so beautiful."

"I wish Chris would dress like that again." Nick said.

"Shut up Nick."

"30 bucks for one photo!" Nick said mischievously.

"I'll allow you to sell the photo if you give me half of the money." I smirked.

"What? No fair!"

"Hey did you know Nick have a crush on-"

"Fine, I'll give you half." He pouted.

"Anyway, Chris, we need to go to a costume party tomorrow." He said.

"Why?"

"My little sis, insisted."

"If it's Charlotte, fine by me." I said even though I don't like the idea of going to a party.

"And bring your uniform, we are going to school in the afternoon after the costume party."

"Fine." We went to the hallway and went to Charlotte's classroom to fetch her.

"Charlotte, let's go home." Nick said to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, help me to shop for the costume later." I said.

"Ok!"

_~Mall~ Charlotte's P.O.V._

Oh my gosh! This is like a date, I've always dreamed to marry him, but it seems like he doesn't see me that way, he treats me like the way Nick treats me, like a younger sister.

"Charlotte, what would you like to wear?" Chris asked me when we arrived at the costume store.

"Umm, I would like, a princess outfit!" I pointed at the beautiful purple dress with a crown to match.

"It's just like you, Charlotte." He sighed.

"Hey, at least it is beautiful!"

"Yeah, I think it suits you." He called the saleslady. "Can we get this please?"

The saleslady took a box from behind the counter. "Here, Sir." She smiled at him, like she is flirting with him.

"How about you Chris? What will you wear?" I asked him.

"Hmm, a mage sounds nice." He said, looking at the mannequin in the glass, it have white dress shirt, black pants and black cloak.

"I think that's good."

"Ok then, Miss we will get one mage outfit and a princess outfit." He said to the saleslady.

When we walked out of the shop I got a wonderful idea "Chris, play guitar for the party tomorrow."

"Why? I don't like doing it in front of a crowd." He said frowning.

"Please? Just this once."

"Fine, if I don't accept the offer you'll be bugging me for the rest of the afternoon."

"Thanks, Chris-chan." I climbed on his back.

"Stop using that Japanese stuff you've learned on watching anime on me."

"Its cute admit it Chris-chan." I laughed at his embarrassed face as I hugged him tightly while having a piggy back ride.

Then we got out of the mall, he walked me to my house and stopped by to greet Nick and my family.

"I'll go home now, bye Mr. Raven, Mrs. Raven." and he glanced at us. "Bye Charlotte, See you Nick." They did a brofist.

_~Chris' House~ Chris' P.O.V._

"I'm home!" I said when I went in.

"Chris, Why are you late?" My mom asked.

"I went to the mall with Charlotte to buy a costume for the costume party."

"So what did you get?" My Dad asked.

"A mage outfit." I said.

"Oh mage... That's nice." My Dad said.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked my Dad.

"Nothing, Chris would you try it on?"

"Ok." I shrugged and went in my room, I put on a tank top and put the polo shirt over it, and I wore the black pants, and then the black cloak.

"Here." I showed my parents the outfit.

"It suits you but, something is missing." My Dad said, and then his face brightened up, and he went to his and Mom's room and took out a golden badge with a pentagon on it, a wand and a small rather old book.

"Here." He gave it to me.

"Alex, why do you have those." My mom chuckled "Are you a fan of mages?"

"Well, no, I just happen to have those..." Nice lie dad.

I put on the golden badge, and took the wand.

"Looks good Chris." He gave me a thumbs up.

I read a spell about, wind in the spell book, I took the wand and waved as I chanted the incantations.

"Whoooosh." The wind blew at my dad and mom and the papers everywhere flew I stared wide eyed about what I just did. "Dad, did you see that? The magic worked!"

"N-No the window is open." he closed them.

"Ah, I see." There is no way magic exists.

I slept and dreamed about my, what I guess childhood...

_~Dream~_

"_Dad what is that green thingy over there?" A blonde kid asked his father._

_"No! don't go near there!" The boy touched it and he got sucked in._

_He woke up in an unfamiliar place it is a garden._

_"Hey Henrietta! There's a kid here!" another blonde boy ran up._

_"Ah! let's play with him." A beautiful girl with purple hair squealed in delight._

_"Hey! Do you want to play with us? I'm Wales." Wales shook the hand of the boy._

_"I'm Henrietta." She smiled and shook the hand of the boy._

_"Chris." Chris smiled at them because they reminded him of Nick and Charlotte._

_"Let's play hide-and-seek." Wales suggested. "Chris since you are new, you're it."_

"_1..2..3" Chris is counting while two of the other children hid._

"_8..9..10!" The boy hunted at the bush._

"_Found you! Henrietta!" Chris said, to the purple haired girl._

"_Ah, Chris, you found me first." She pouted._

_Then there is a figure hanging from the tree, Chris approached it, and he saw Wales, he smirked. "Found you, Wales." _

"_Argh, who did you find first?" Wales asked._

"_Umm.. Henrietta." The boy said._

_The purple haired girl frowned at us and we both laughed._

_~End of Dream~_

Who the hell is Henrietta and Wales? did that really happen? What a weird dream.

I got dressed in my costume and I put on the pentagon badge, and put the small spellbook and wand in my pocket.

I took my black shoulder bag and I put in my school uniform and I put in my phone, earphones, laptop and water, I picked up my guitar case.

I went to the party and I found Nick, dressed up as the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland,

and Charlotte is dressed up as a princess.

"Ah, Chris, Over here!" Nick waved at me.

"Nick, Charlotte." I went to them.

"So Chris, I heard you're going to play for us." He said while grinning.

"Well your little sis forced me to."

I took out my white guitar, I played and sang in front of the crowd, after I was done, a loud round of applause filled the place as I put back my guitar in my guitar case.

"You rocked there, Chris." Nick and I started walking home and as we walked he borrowed the wand and spell book.

"Ah, Levitation." He said then he chanted the incantations but of course, nothing happened.

I laughed at him. "Nice magic, Nick."

"Shut up Chris." He pouted. "Why don't you try it then, I'll give you 10 bucks if it works."

"Well, I'll try then." I said jokingly, I chanted the incantations and waved the wand...

Nick gasped and his eyes became wide with shock. "C-Chris y-you're flying."

I gasped as I am floating in the air. "H-How, Why?"

In shock I just flew somewhere and I just closed my eyes and clutched my bag and guitar case and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was flying towards a green portal.

I didn't know that flying in that portal will change my life forever...

**A/N: This is just the second time I have written a story so I might make grammar mistakes and some spelling mistakes as well, so what do you think? This just came to my mind while I was reading the light novel, hope you like it. **


	3. I'm a Familiar

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or any of it's characters I just own Chris and the other original characters.**_

**Chapter 2: I'm a Familiar**

_~Halkegenia~ Chris' P.O.V._

"O-Ouch." My head hurt like hell, I opened my eyes to see Reddish-brown eyes to meet mine.

"Who are you?" She examined my face and she blushed, she is wearing a mage outfit, the girl version of what I wore in the party earlier, wait, Party? Where's Nick and Charlotte?

"Christopher Sky or Chris for short." I said still in a straight face despite of my confusion.

"Where are you from? And how come you are wearing the same uniform as us but I've never even seen you before?" She asked intently.

"Oh you mean this?" I pointed at my mage outfit. "This is just a costume, I bought it last night at the mall for a costume party." I said standing up and dusted my clothes and I picked up the guitar case and my bag.

"Mall? Party? What are those?" She asked in a confused face.

"You're joking right?, Mall is where you buy stuff and a party is well, you know music and dancing." I said in an obvious tone.

"Oh you mean a shop and the ball dance." She said.

"Well sort of and I think ball dance is a formal party."

"Anyway, costume? So you're saying you're not a noble?" She said.

"Yes, whatever that is." I said bluntly.

"So you're a commoner?"

"Commoner?" I said a little annoyed, well who wouldn't? After being called commoner.

"Well, yes if you don't have magic, you're a commoner." She said, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even if you are rich?" I raised a brow at her.

"Well, if you are rich, you can buy a title for yourself." She frowned. "Anyway where did you get that golden pentagram." She pointed at the pentagon badge.

"My father gave it to me."

"Oh, Louise the Zero summoned a rather cute familiar." A girl with a red hair went to me and she hugged me from the back. "Louise can I keep him?"

"Zerbst! Get your hands off my familiar!" The Louise girl shouted angrily.

"Will you please get off me? or She may throw a tantrum." I said coldly while pointing at the pinkette.

She stared at me like she is shocked. "Ok." She went back to the students.

"Anyway Louise the Zero called a commoner with 'Summon Servant'" A boy laughed and everyone laughed as well except the girls who is staring at me.

"I... I just made a little mistake!" The girl in front of me shouted in a refined voice.

I glared at the boy who said this. "I am not a commoner, damn you." I said with hatred in my voice and suddenly the wind blew strongly.

"Alright, that's enough." The crowd parted, revealing a middle-aged man, he carried a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe.

"Mr. Colbert!" The girl, Louise, shouted. "Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" She looked disappointed.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

"But Mr. Colbert.."

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!" Everyone around her laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter did not stop.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions, he, may be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it, he must become your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..." Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With him?!"

"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract."

Louise stared at my face as if troubled.

"Hey," Louise looked at me.

"Yes?"

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you, even if you are attractive."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked curiously.

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

"What a long name..." I mumbled.

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched my forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly drew closer.

"What are you doing? Get away from me." I said a blush crept up my face.

"Just stay still." Louise said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face got closer.

"Wait a second. I'm... Well, I'm not... ready for this..." My face grew hot. I turned to walk away.

"Ah, geez! I told you to stay still!" Louise grabbed my face roughly with her left hand.

"Hey I said- Mmm..." Louise's lips touched mine before I could even say anything.

Louise removed her lips from mine, her face is all red. "It is done."

"You, Zero, what's your real motive?" My face is as red as hers.

"That's not my name commoner!"

"They called you Louise the Zero right?"

"That's just an alias."

"Well, you know, Louise, my name is not 'commoner'"

"Fine, Christopher." She pouted.

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." Colbert said happily.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." Someone from the crowd said.

Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed a girl with gorgeous curly hair and freckles on her face.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." Mr. Colbert interjected.

Suddenly, my body started to heat up.

"Nngghh.. I'm burning up!" I closed one eye and I saw Louise in front of me.

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said, irritated.

"What are you doing to me?" It's unbelievably hot, that my whole body became red.

"By the way."

"What do you want?" I glared at her.

"Why do you allow yourself, a commoner, to use that kind of language in front of nobles?"

The burning sensation lasted only for a second. My body rapidly cooled down.

"That was quick..."Colbert, approached me and checked the back of my left hand, I looked as well there were unfamiliar letters.

Are those runes? It looks like a wriggling snake in some strange pattern. I stared at it, If this isn't a trick, then what is it?

"Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes," Mr. Colbert said."Well, let's go back to class, everyone."

Mr. Colbert turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. I raised a brow after him The other people who looked like students also floated up.

This may be the explanation to why I flew earlier.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance.

"Louise, you'd better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away.

The only ones left behind were me and the girl named Louise.

As soon as it was only the two of them, Louise took a deep breath, turned towards me, and yelled, "Who are you?!"

That made me mad "Who are '_you' _?"

"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but all right, I will explain it to you."

"Backwoods? This is the backwoods! New York is nothing like this!"

"New York? What is that? What country is it in?"

"United States." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Never heard of it."

"Oh please! Ms. Louise you've got to be kidding."

"There's no country called United States here."

"Then where am I?"

"This is Tristain! And this is the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic!" She said in an irritated voice.

"Academy of Magic?"

"I'm a second year student, Louise de La Vallière. I am your master from now on. Remember that!"

"You wish, I have no master."

"I summoned you, so you will become my familiar." She sighed and said "Why does my familiar have to be a commoner... I wanted to have something wicked like a dragon or a griffin or a manticore. At least an eagle or an owl."

"A dragon or a griffin? They are just mythical creatures."

"They exist idiot."

"...Whatever you say..." I said half-heartedly.

"How could I, the third daughter of the Vallière family... a noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to make someone like you my familiar?" She said angrily.

"How should I know? Besides why did I end up having someone like you, a conceited, spoiled girl be my summoner?" I said in a grim voice.

"Shut up! You never know how damaged my reputation is!"

I just frowned at her stubbornness.

"Just who decided that the contract had to be sealed by a kiss?"

"Tom and Jerry." I replied flatly.

"Stop Joking around! And besides.." She looked down and shadows covered her eyes and suddenly she shouted "That was my first kiss!" She punched me and I caught her hand.

"Mine too."

"Ugh, you're impossible." She marched to her room, her face red as a tomato.

I stood there wondering what is this place called Tristain, and about Magic, Griffins and Dragons.

Then someone snapped me out of my thoughts "Are you coming or what?" a certain pink-haired mage said.

I raised a brow at her because most girls doesn't like guys in their rooms, and I have absolutely no idea why.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea it's just that you are my f-familiar!" She stuttered and her face is red as a tomato.

"Fine." I grabbed my bag and guitar case.

_~Louise's Room~_

I changed to my school uniform whilst I am fixing my I told her the story of how I got here, I skipped the part of where I flew instead I just said that I got in some sort of portal.

"Is that true?" asked Louise, looking at me with an expression of disbelief. In her hand, she held bread from tonight's dinner.

"Believe me or not but it is true." I stood up and opened my bag.

"I can't believe it."

"Look, neither can I." I took out my I-Pad.

"What is that?" She looked at it in awe."I've certainly never seen anything like this. What kind of magic artifact is it?"

"It is not a magic artifact it is just an I-Pad." I opened it.

"Uwah! It's pretty, What element magic does it use? Wind? Water?"

"It's just technology."

She stared at me blankly. "So, what kind of element is this 'technology' is it different from the four elemental powers?"

"It's not magic." I sighed and started playing 'Subway Surfers'.

"Fine I believe you." She said, and watched me play. "What a weird outfit." She pointed at Jake, the character in subway surfers.

"What's weird? He is just wearing a jacket, jeans and sneakers." I turned it off and returned it in my bag.

"Send me back." I told her because my family and friends are worried right now.

"It's impossible."

"Why?"

Louise's face was etched with discomfort as she answered me"That's because there's no spell that can connect this world to your world."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"I wish I knew!"

I and Louise exchanged glares at each other.

"Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. Nobody's even heard of another world."

"There obviously is one if I'm here!"

"'Summon Servant' is used to call living beings from within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a person."

"Stop talking about it like you're not involved. In that case, cast that spell on me one more time."

"Why?"

"It might return me to my world."

Looking discernibly perplexed, Louise tilted her head to one side.

"...That won't work. 'Summon Servant' is a strictly one-way spell. No incantation of any kind exists to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought from."

"Whatever, just try it."

"It's impossible. And I can't even cast it now."

"What? Why?"

"...Using 'Summon Servant' again is..."

"Yeah?"

"...Completely ineffective unless the familiar you first summoned has died."

"Fine, I will stay here as long as I find a way to return.".

Then I looked at the runes that had been inscribed on my left hand.

"Do you want to know what that is?"

"Yeah."

"That's like a stamp that says you're my familiar."

"...Yeah, all right. For now, I guess I'm really your familiar."

"Come again?"

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"I see you're still not used to formal speech. It should be, 'Is there something you wish to address, master?'" corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing. The gesture was cute, but the tone was quite strict.

"Correction, you are not my 'master', you are simply my 'summoner'" I looked at her "...By the way, what exactly does a familiar do?"

"Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing."

"Like how?"

"That means what the familiar sees, the master can also see."

"Oh."

"But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."

"Yeah, but it's not like that matters,"

"Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents?"

"They're catalysts used when casting certain spells. Something like sulfur, or moss..."

"Uh-huh..."

"But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you don't even know what kind of reagents there are."

"Nope."

Louise frowned irritably, but continued talking. "And this is most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! But that might be a little bit problematic for you..."

"Not exactly, I can protect you."

"You don't look like it, actually cute beings doesn't fight.." She gasped as she realized what she just said. "I-I don't m-mean..." She stuttered embarrassed.

I smirked. "You think I'm cute?"

"No! H-How dare you tease me."

"Okay, I'll stop Lucy." I said as she started hitting me with a pillow.

"It's Louise!"

"Oh sorry, Louise."

"Hmph." and she turned away from me then she looked at me again and grabbed my face and looked closely.

"What?" Her face is so close.

"You look like someone..."

"Who?"

"The Prince of Albion, your blue eyes and blonde hair their the same shade and your face..."

"Wait, my eyes are not blue, it's green!"

"Stop joking, it's blue." She took of her hands from my face, I went to the mirror.

"What happened to my eyes?" It turned from emerald green to ice blue, I'm a little glad because it's my favorite color.

"Right then, all this talking has made me sleepy," said Louise with a great yawn.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

Louise pointed to the floor.

"I will sleep somewhere else."

"But there is nowhere else, and besides there is only one bed." She threw me a pillow.

She started unbuttoning her blouse, "What are you doing? Undressing in front of a guy." I have a faint blush on my face.

"I don't need to think anything of being watched by my familiar."

"Tch, I'm outta here." I said when a picture fell from my pocket, Louise picked it up.

"How cute..." It is me, Nick and Charlotte when we were kids."Is this you? Your eyes is definitely green"

"Yes, now give it back." I took the picture and my guitar case and went out.

_~Hallway~_

I went on my way to the rooftop, as I walked, I learned that first years wore brown cloaks, second years wore black cloaks and third years wear purple cloaks.

I heard a blonde boy and a brunette girl flirting and talking about something called souffle. I just ignored them because I don't really care.

I arrived at the stone stairs and went up to the rooftop.

_~Rooftop~_

I sat down and played my guitar in a peaceful night as I played I remembered about how I met Charlotte and Nick.

_Flashback_

_I went out to the park to play guitar because I wanted some fresh air, as I played, a girl a year younger than me with orange hair and a boy same as my age with same hair color sat beside me._

_The girl sang as I played the guitar and the boy is tapping his lap with the beat._

_After I finished, The people clapped and the boy said, "You're pretty good, do you like to come over to our house?"_

"_Why would I?" I frowned._

"_Pleease?" The little girl said with puppy dog eyes, I got the feeling that they wouldn't let me go even if I refuse._

"_I'm Nicholas Raven, but you can call me Nick." He grinned._

"_I'm Charlotte Raven." She smiled._

_In Middle School_

"_Hey Chris, let's form a band!" Nick said as he was walking with me._

"_No." _

"_Come on, if we would form a band we won't need to go to different clubs with people we don't know." _

_Well he's got a point. "Fine."_

"_Let's make Charlotte our singer, I'll be the drummer and band leader and you will be the guitarist and lead singer." _

_End of Flashback_

I ended the song and I opened my eyes.

Then someone went near me.

"That was a beautiful sound, what is this item you have?" It was Mr. Colbert.

"It's a guitar sir."

"A guitar, I see, anyway did you really come from another world?"

"Yes, I came from, Earth."

"Earth? By the way you look like the Prince of Albion, Prince Wales."

"Prince Wales?" I heard that name before, in my dream that is.

"Yes and you look like his missing uncle, as well."

"Is that so?"

"Can I take a look at your runes again?"

"Sure." I held out my left hand to him, and he scribbled something in his notebook.

"Nice talking with you, Um.."

"Christopher."

"Ok then, have a good night."

"Night." He went downstairs.

I looked at the sky, it has two moons which proves that I am really in another world, one is pink the other one is blue. The sky is beautiful.

I yawned and put my arms behind my head and lied down on the roof, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_~Meanwhile in Earth~ Nick's P.O.V._

"Really, Nick, I don't believe Chris flew." My sister said munching on her chips as we watched T.V.

"I told you it really happened." I tried to persuade her.

"Nick, magic doesn't exist."

I sighed, maybe Chris is home right now I might give him a visit tomorrow.

**A/N: So? How do you like it? Tell me if I have spelling or grammar mistakes, or if the characters are getting OOC, Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'll see you to the next chapter guys.**


	4. Louise the Zero

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or any of its characters, I just own Chris.**_

**Chapter 3: Louise the Zero**

_~Earth~ Nick's P.O.V._

I washed my face in the bathroom, I changed into jeans and a simple white shirt then I went downstairs.

"Good morning mom." I grinned at my mom while she is cooking breakfast.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Where's dad?" I looked around for my father.

"He went to work early, now call your sister." my mom said as she smiled.

"Ok." I went back upstairs. "Charlotte breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" My sister went downstairs.

"Mom, we are gonna go to Chris house." My sister said happily.

"Perfect timing, Nick, Charlotte, Your Dad and I are gonna go to our business trips, would you like to stay with Eirika first?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Eirika is Chris' mom.

We got some of our things and put it in mom's car, and she drove us to Chris' house.

_~Chris' House~_

"Nick, I'm in a hurry, so just greet them for me okay?" My mom said as we got out of the car.

"Sure mom, bye." She drove off.

We rang the doorbell and Mrs. Sky opened it looking rather depressed.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Sky?" My sister said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, Charlotte, Nick, please come in." She opened the gate to let us in.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, he's trying to contact Chris because he hasn't come back since he left for the party yesterday, have you seen him?"

"No, actually when we are walking home, he suddenly flew-" My sister covered my mouth.

"Actually, my brother here keeps saying that Chris flew away. Ha ha" My sister laughed nervously and glared at me.

"Maybe you know something, go see Alex, he is in the library." Well, Chris' house is big, so it has it's own library.

"Thanks Mrs. Sky." We went upstairs in the library.

_~Library~_

"Hey Alex." I greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Sky." My little sis greeted him as well.

"Oh Nick, Charlotte, didn't Chris stay over in your house?" He asked worriedly.

"No, actually while we were walking home he chanted a levitation spell in his spell book and he flew"

My sister just face palmed.

"I swear I saw him fly!."

"Please continue what you were saying, Nick." Alex said with a hint of interest in his voice.

"Well as I said, he took out his wand and spell book he used for the costume party, and he chanted the levitation spell and he flew somewhere, I looked for him after that but I couldn't find him, so I assumed that he went home."

"It can't be...Halkegenia..." Alex mumbled.

"Halkegenia? What is that?" I asked him.

Eirika opened the door "Alex, I got an emergency call from my office, they said that we have work to do at a far place." She sighed "Should I go? I will be gone for two months."

Alex smiled at her. "Sure, Eirika go ahead, I can take care of Nick and Charlotte, Take care." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay take care while, I'm gone." She beamed, sometimes I mistake them for a college couple, Alex and Eirika looks like in their early 20s.

_Alex' P.O.V._

She closed the door. Perfect. "Nick, Charlotte do you want to come with me in Halkegenia?" I have no choice, no one will take care of them.

"Where is that?" Charlotte asked.

"I think Chris went there, it happened before too."

_~Flashback~_

_Me and Chris went in the park, he played with his kite while, I tried to remember the spell I used to come here, in this world. I took out my wand to look at it, to a normal person here, it will just look like a wooden stick, but from my world, it is a wand._

_I tried to chant the spell in my memory, and the green portal opened up, good thing there isn't much people here right now, I was about to close it when..._

"_Dad, what is that green thingy over there?" Chris asked me as he walked over to it._

"_No! Don't go in there!" I shouted, but it was too late, he already got sucked in._

_I thought of what to do, and I ran to the portal to go after him._

_I was in complete darkness, then light finally came._

_I saw Chris, playing with what I guess my sister's son, Wales, and another girl with purple hair, Wales was still a baby when I went to Earth._

"_Alex, is that you?! We were so worried." My sister ran up to me to hug me while crying. "Why are you wearing commoner's clothes? Are you married? Is that your son?" She bombarded me with questions._

"_Sis, I am already married, she is from another world I went to, and Yes, he is my son." I said happily._

"_Another world?" She asked confused._

"_Yes, look I have to go back now, my wife is looking for me already."_

"_Hey! You just came and, at least, let me meet my nephew."_

"_Okay, Chris, come over here!" He ran up to me._

"_Dad, I made new friends, "This is Henrietta." He pointed at the little girl. "And this is Wales." He pointed at the blonde boy._

"_Chris, this is your, aunt." I pointed at my sister._

"_Hi, Auntie."_

"_He's so cute." My sister kissed Chris on the cheek. "Wales, this is your uncle."_

"_Hey Wales, you've grown." I ruffled the boy's hair._

"_Hi Uncle, my mother told me you are lost for a long time."_

"_That's right, but we got to go back home soon."_

"_Alex, that's Henrietta, my husband's niece."_

"_Oh, hi kid." I waved at the girl._

"_Oh, hello, nice to meet you." She bowed, she's courteous, for a kid. Not bad._

"_Well, bye sis, we really need to go home right now, bye." I opened the portal again and went home._

"_Be careful!" My sister shouted._

_~End of Flashback~_

"...That's what happened." He finished the story.

"Really?" Nick raised a brow at me.

"I know it is hard to believe it but, I'll prove it to you" I sighed, "So you wanna come?"

"Sure, but didn't you give your wand to Chris?"

"A mage wouldn't go around without a spare wand." I grinned. "But, I have to buy 3 cloaks, a sword and a rapier."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"You'll see."

_~Halkegenia~ Chris' P.O.V._

I woke up early, which is rare, I was still on the rooftop, I decided to go to Louise' room. I went in and she is asleep.

"Hey, wake up, you got school." I said in an annoyed voice.

Her eyes became wide and stood up suddenly. "Eleanor-oneesama, what are you doing here?"

"I am not your freaking sister, wake up Louise!" I yelled and she became stiff.

"Oh it's just you, commoner."

"Of course, Zero."

She glared at me. "Clothes."

"Here." I threw the clothes to her.

She undressed herself, I just quickly turned around so that I could not see her.

"Underwear." A vein popped on my head.

"Doesn't your parents teach you not to let other boys touch your underwear?"

"Just get the damn underwear!" She yelled. "They're in the last drawer of the closet over there."

My eyebrows twitched and I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my anger and blush, and took a random underwear and threw it to her.

"Clothes."

"I just gave them to you!"

"Dress me." That did it, I turned around only to see her, sitting sleepily on the bed wearing nothing but the underwear he had thrown at her.

"No." I turned around to go to the door.

"You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles will not dress themselves if a servant is available."

"But I am not your servant, I am your familiar." I raised my brow at her.

"That's kind of the same!"

I turned around to look at her. "A familiar serves as a protector and partner in battle, not a lowly slave. Am I wrong?"

"But-" She stopped. "Fine, as a punishment for being disrespectful... No Breakfast."

"Okay, I'll cook for myself."

"Hmph, at least escort me to the dining hall."

"Fine."

_~Hallway~_

When I left the room with Louise, I saw three identical wooden doors along the wall. One of them opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, but I am still taller than her. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bustline.

The top two buttons of her blouse were undone and her skin was tanned,

Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked in those charm points.

When she saw Louise, she grinned broadly. "Good morning, Louise."

Louise returned the greeting with a frown. "Good morning... Kirche."

"That... is your familiar?" Kirche asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at me.

"That's right."

"Ahaha! So it really is a human!" What's wrong for being a person? Seriously, something is wrong with this woman.

"It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"

Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet. "Shut up."

"I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try." She said proudly.

"Really." Louise said, without much interest.

"And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this." She snapped her fingers. "Flame!" Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. I felt a wave of heat coming from it.

"Salamander?" I said and looked at it, I saw one from video games but I never knew it would exist. The creature was at least as big as a tiger. Its tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted sparks and embers. "Don't you feel hot being near it?" I asked.

"It's actually fairly cool to me." Kirche said, not being affected by the heat emitted by the Salamander.

"It really is a Salamander." Louise said as she looked at it jealously.

"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!" She said proudly yet again.

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter.

"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you." Wrong, I haven't fell for her at all.

Louise glared at Kirche. It looked as if she really hated losing. "I don't have the time to go around flirting with everything I see. Unlike you!"

Kirche only smiled, then she turned to me. "And what's your name?"

I just looked at her calmly. "Chris Sky."

She went near me and pressed her, um... breasts against my chest, then looked up, since I'm taller than her. "So, Chris, who do you think is better of the two of us?" She said flirtatiously.

I just backed away from her. "I have no right to judge right now since I only met the two of you." I walked away. "Come on Louie."

"It's Louise!" She yelled and started to chase me.

"My bad!" I ran, amused to the expression on her face.

I looked back as I am doing so, I bumped with someone, and we both fell. I stood up and dusted my pants, I looked at the person I bumped to, it is a girl with short, blue hair and a little taller than Louise.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you alright?" I asked, a little concerned.

She nodded and looked for something. I looked on the ground to see a pair of glasses and a staff, I picked them up.

"Here." I handed her the glasses.

"I'm sorry, it is just, some spoiled brat is chasing me, by the way I'm Chris." I held out my hand to help her up.

She took my hand and stood up. "Tabitha." She said quietly.

Then I tried to wave the staff out of curiosity then suddenly, Tabitha's cloak waved because of the strong wind.

"...A Mage?" Tabitha said as she tilted her head.

"No, actually..." Then someone hit me on the head with a stick.

"Idiot! I told you to escort me to the dining hall!" Louise said angrily.

I rubbed the back of my head due to the pain of getting hit. "That hurt, besides, you chased me away."

"Well you kept forgetting my name! It is very embarrassing that my own familiar doesn't know my name! Now say my name, properly."

I smirked. "Luigi." I said that to annoy her of course.

"You..." She raised her hand to hit me again and I stopped it.

"Calm down Louise, I was just messing with you."

"And one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"You actually ran away to flirt with her?" She pointed at Tabitha, who is quietly watching us.

"No, even though she is actually more likeable than you are."

"..." Tabitha stared at me for a while then walked to the dining hall.

"Let's go." I said walking to the dining hall as well.

_~Dining Hall~_

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centermost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, I could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter.

All the tables were magnificently decorated. Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Is that so?" I said lazily.

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Yeah that's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"What the heck is an Alviss?"

"It's the name for the little people. See all those statues over there?" She pointed at elaborate sculptures of small people lined along the walls.

"Do they come alive during the night?" It must be the same with the movies.

"Oh you knew about that?" She said in an impressed voice.

"Ah, so they move huh." Well I am not surprised at all since this is a world of magic.

"Well they dance. Enough of this, pull out my chair, will you? You're not a very competent familiar," Louise remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head, I sighed, well as a gentleman, I pulled out the chair.

The girls looked at Louise with envy.

"So, Can I go now?"

"Sure." I went out to the hall then I went to the kitchen.

_~Kitchen~_

"Welcome Mr. Familiar." A brown haired man greeted me.

"Ah, please call me Chris."

"What do you need, Chris-san?" A maid with short black hair came to me.

Then my stomach growled then I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Ahaha so the young man needs food? Let us taste your cooking first, by the way, I'm Marteau, the head chef of the Tristain Academy of Magic."

"And I'm Siesta."

"Christopher Sky." I shook Marteau's hand then I nodded at Siesta.

"So, are you up for it? I feel it, you have talent."

"Okay." I took off my school uniform's black vest and tie then I put on the apron.

_~30 minutes later~_

"Done." I handed them the Lasagna.

"What kind of food is this?" He shrugged. "Well, it looks delicious though." He took a knife and a fork, then he tasted it. "It's good!" He said as he munched on the Lasagna.

Siesta tasted it as well. "It is the first time I've tasted something like this, it's good." She smiled.

Well, those days cooking for those those two are not wasted at all.

_~Hallway~_

"Chris."

"What is it?"

"You have our school uniform, right?" Louise asked.

"Yeah."

"Wear it."

"Why."

"Just wear it."

"Tell me the reason first."

"Why are you so stubborn?" She sighed. "If you wear it, people won't call you a commoner, thus, I won't have to suffer having a 'commoner' as a familiar."

"I'll just wear it in class and special occasions."

"Deal."

I went in Louise' room and changed into the mage outfit, then I went to Louise.

"Better?" I asked while rolling up the sleeves of the long sleeve.

"Ok." She said in delight.

_~Classroom~_

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to my high school. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When me and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards us.

"The familiar of Zero Louise is a student?" .

"Is he even a noble?"

There are only a few I noticed in this class, Tabitha is sitting quietly, reading a book, Kirche is surrounded by boys and the blond boy I saw last night, flirting with another beautiful blond girl with freckles.

The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch.

Kirche's salamander was curled asleep under her chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats.

I saw many creatures from video games and anime I watched, those I never thought would have existed.

I stared at the floating eyeball. "Louise, what is this?"

"A bugbear."

"Really?" I tried to find something that looks like bug part or a bear part but I found none.

I sat on a chair beside Tabitha because, Everyone is so noisy, I dislike noisy people.

Tabitha was reading something, with letters I don't understand.

The door opened, and the teacher entered.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."

She glanced at Louise. "Miss Valliere, where is your familiar?"

"I am." I raised my hand.

"Your familiar is a student here? He is not bad to look at."

"Actually I just came here to learn about how this magic thing works." I said.

"Is that so? I'm sure you will learn a lot from me Mr.?"

"Christopher Sky Ma'am."

"Welcome to our class Mr. Sky." She looked at the whole class. "Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

Chevreuse nodded. "And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

So in this world, magic is the equivalent of science and technology in my world.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

I took out my wand, to see if it really working.

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly. When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?" Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

I raised my hand. "Ma'am, What are Square and Triangle mages?"

"Ah, Mr. Sky, It's the number of elements that they can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage."

"So for example, If I add Wind and Water together it will form Ice?" I asked.

"Yes, those who can stack two elements, are called line mages, While I, a Triangle mage can stack three namely, Earth-Earth-Fire."

"What happens if you add an element to itself?"

"It reinforces that element and makes it stronger."

"I see."

"Well, going back to the lesson, will someone demonstrate transmutation here in front?" She looked around. "Miss Valliere, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice."

Louise didn't stand up. She simply sat there looking troubled and fidgety, I looked at her, confused at her actions.

"Miss Vallière! Is something the matter?" Mrs. Chevreuse called for her again, but Kirche raised her voice in concern.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..."

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face pale.

"Hey, Tabitha, Why is the people so..."

"...Explosion." When she said that she stood up and went out of the classroom.

Louise stood up."I'll do it." With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled. "Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

Giving a little nod, Louise waved her wand and she pursed her lips to begin chanting the incantation.

The students sitting in front of him had for some reason hidden under their chairs. Well I get a bad feeling about this, I went out of the room.

I was outside the room, after a short while, something exploded in the room, for some reason, I think I did the right thing.

I opened the door and the room is in complete chaos.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking in earlier slithered in and swallowed someone's raven.

The classroom was in pandemonium.

Kirche stood up and pointed a finger at Louise."That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!"

"My Lucky got eaten by a snake! Lucky!" The eaten raven's owner cried.

Mrs. Chevreuse lay on the floor, judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead.

A soot-blackened Louise rose slowly. She was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed her shoulder, and her skirt is ripped. She didn't seem at all fazed by the discord in the room. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face. "Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

I finally understood why she is called, 'The Zero'.

**Sorry for the late update, It's because, I am not in the writing mood recently, and school, quizzes and homeworks. So I made an extra long chapter this time. See you next chapter!**


	5. Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or any of it's characters I just own Chris.**

**Chapter 4: Legend**

_~Earth~ Alex' P.O.V._

"Alex! It's been a long time." the man in the blacksmith shop exclaimed."What brings you here?"

"Ray, can you make me a strong sword and a rapier?"

"Sure, it's free, accept this as a form of gratitude from my family." I saved them once from the fire from their house.

"Really? Thanks, how long is it gonna be finished?"

"A week and five days time."

"Okay, we have other things to do, bye."

"Goodbye!"

We went to the clothes shop and bought three black cloaks.

"So, What do we do with this?" Nick asked, confused.

"How should I say this..." I pondered for a while "You see, Halkegenia is not that modern."

"Oh, Okay." he said, almost disbelievingly.

"I can't guarantee this will be a safe trip, Charlotte, do you really want to come, or we will just find you a place to stay here." I said to the girl.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm serious! This is a matter of life and death Charlotte."

"I will go, no matter what, he is my best friend, isn't he?"

"Of course." I just smiled at her determination.

_~Halkegenia~ Chris' P.O.V._

"Damn, why do I have to do it with you?" I grumbled at Louise while wiping the soot off the blackboard.

"You are my familiar, as you said, we are partners, be grateful I am helping you!"

I glared at her, all she did was wipe the tables and chairs while I, wipe the walls, blackboards and sweep and fix everything in order.

I even helped in carrying the teacher in the infirmary, mind you, she is heavy.

It was just before lunchtime when we finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish.

But then again, Louise and I couldn't really use most spells anyway, so it hadn't affected her much.

Mrs. Chevreuse had regained consciousness two hours after she'd been caught in the explosion, and while she did return to class, she didn't give any more lectures on Transmutation for that entire day. It would seem she had been rather traumatized.

After we finished we headed to dining table for lunch. "So you really are a Zero huh?" Louise eyebrows are twitching, I smirked. "I feel sorry for you, Zero." I said with mock pity.

"Ah, Zero, we're here!" I said as we arrived in the dining hall.

And she finally snapped. "How dare you call me that, y-you commoner!"

"Call you what, Zero?"

"That's it! No Lunch!" She yelled.

"Oh, you were planning to give me lunch? I thought you will say 'Commoners aren't allowed to eat Noble foods'." I said in fake shock.

"Y-You.. Hmph!" She stormed off to her seat. I might have went too far.

_~Hallway~_

Where is the kitchen again? Ugh, I'm hungry.

"Is something the matter?" I turned around to see a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a big silver tray, looking concernedly at me. Her black hair was neatly adorned with a headband.

"Siesta?"

"Ah, Chris!" Siesta smiled sweetly. "Why are you wearing the school uniform?"

"I have my reasons." I said flatly "Umm, by the way, do you possibly know the way to the kitchen?"

"Of course, Please follow me this way." I was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food.

_~Kitchen~_

"Ah! Chris!" Marteau said as he noticed me.

"Marteau." I smiled at him.

"Chris, if you need anything just ask Siesta okay? I got to get back to work, anyway, you can come here anytime you want." He grinned as he went back to the cooking area.

Siesta let me sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back. She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Can I? I mean, you cooked this food and all."

"No, it's alright, There is enough for everybody."

"Thanks for the food." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"I-It's alright." Siesta looked away.

I ate at my heart's content.

"Weren't you given anything to eat?"

"Louise went and took my plate away when I called her 'Zero.'"

"Oh no! You shouldn't say things like that to nobles!"

"Why? I don't care if she is a noble or not, I just treat her like every other person." I said lazily.

Siesta looked at me with an expression of amazement. "You must have a lot of courage..."

I gave Siesta back the empty bowl. "Thanks, that was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share."

"You know, you guys are the first ones who had been kind to me ever since I went here. Thanks." I patted her head making her blush once more. "Is there anything I can do to pay you back for the meal?"

"In that case, please help me serve the desserts."

"Okay."

_~Dining Hall~_

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. I carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the students.

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips. For some reason he is smirking proudly at me.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."What a narcissist, I feel a bit sorry for his friends.

At that moment, something fell out of the guy's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it. "Oi, you dropped this."

He didn't turn around, a vain popped on my head. "I said you dropped this, blondie!"

He placed it on the table. He shot me a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away. "This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah right, blondie, I saw this drop out of your pocket while you are praising yourself." I smirked, a girl's perfume huh? Busted, playboy.

He's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..." As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat. I realized her to be the souffle girl, last night.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student. "Guiche-sama..."

And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could. "That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek. "Oh, I thought you said 'I hold no one woman in such special regard.' Well? What happened to that blondie?"

"Y-You." He glared at me, but just then, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. I recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when I was first summoned to this world. What's her name again? Montmorency the Flood?

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps. "Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head.

I looked at him smugly, serves him right, then the blonde girl went to me and she blushed a little, "Hey.." She said nervously, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for revealing his two-timing, If you had not did that, we will have been continued to be fooled by him." With that she stood up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek, my eyes widened, "Bye." She walked away smiling,

Blood rushed up to my cheeks, I lost my cool, again, is a kiss really my weakness?

Silence fell upon the hall.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence." He said dramatically.

I snapped out of my trance and took the tray back from Siesta and began walking off. Siesta was blushing from the current scene.

Then I felt dark aura behind me. "Stop right there."

"What now, Blondie?"

"Not only you took most of the girl's hearts in this academy..."

"Hmm, really? I did not know that."

"You stole my dear Montmorency from me as well!" He yelled.

"I definitely did not 'steal' her, I don't even want her in the first place."

He gritted his teeth.

"And one more thing, Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?!"

"It's your fault for two-timing, Okay? Now will you please leave me alone?"

Guiche's friends burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

"Haha! It's fun to see him having a counter for whatever you are saying to him."

Guiche's face flushed crimson. "Listen, student-who-is-serving-the-cakes, When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"As you said, I don't want the reputation of the two ladies to be damaged by letting some two-timing blondie cheat on the both of them."

He stared at me for a while."Wait a minute, I know you, you are the familiar of Louise the Zero, As merciful as I am, I will forgive you commoner, if you beg for an apology."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't expect me to let that go, will you, Blondie?"

"Don't call me blondie, commoner you must call me Sir Gramont or Master Gramont."

"No way in hell! Blondie!"

"It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."

"Unfortunately, I am not a commoner in my world, deal with it."

"Very well. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress, Guiche stood up. "I challenge you to a duel. I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes."

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Louise. "Oh, it's just you Louise."

"How can you answer me so calmly like that?" She asked incredulously.

"That blondie, is pissing me off in no end."

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly. "Apologize to him."

"Never."

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"I'll never let him win, it will damage my reputation if I lose to an idiot."

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"Well, I am not a commoner, therefore, I'll beat him."

"Don't-"

"Why are you worrying so much?"

"I am not worried! I just don't want my familiar to be gone!"

"I thought you said, if I die, you can summon something cooler, so if I die just summon another one."

"But-"

"Where's Vestri Court?" I asked a guy with the eyeball monster nearby.

He pointed some direction. "Good luck, commoner."

"Malicorne!" Louise yelled at him.

"I definitely will not miss this." He said excitedly.

_~Vestri Court~_

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"He sure is interesting." Kirche said in amusement. Siesta is quivering worriedly. While Tabitha is just reading while Kirche dragged her along with her.

"Umm It's hard to choose sides but I guess I go with Louise' Familiar, he's hotter." A girl said.

"Guiche will win for sure." A guy said.

"How disappointing, The commoner will go empty-handed, It's a one-sided fight."

And then, as if finally noticing my presence there, he turned to face me, Me and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

"Oh, No one will run away if they know their facing an idiot." I replied smugly. Some giggles went from the crowd.

Veins popped from his head."It will be totally unfair if you don't have a weapon, so here you go." He passed me a bronze bow and arrow.

"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

"Wait!" Louise went in the between me and Guiche. "Guiche cut it out already! Duels are prohibited."

"What's prohibited are duels between nobles." He pointed to me. "He is a commoner, there is no problem."

"That's only because... we never had anything like this..." Louise said.

"Louise, don't tell me your girly heart has been moved by him?"

Her eyes widened. "Who would?! Don't be ridiculous! I just can't bear to see my familiar get beaten up!" She yelled while her face is red.

My eyebrows twitched. "...Beaten up..."

"Whatever you may say, the duel has already started!"

He flicked his rose. A petal floated down as if dancing in the air... And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

"My runic name is, The Bronze Guiche, therefore, a bronze golem valkyrie is your opponent."

I nodded, I held the bow and arrow and the runes on my hand flashed. Then suddenly, I sped up and as the golem rushed to me.

I jumped on it, while I was in the air. My vision is full of number calculations.."Tilt bow 185 degrees north: Success rate 95%" I shoot the arrow and it hit it on the shoulder and it crashed since the arrow is wrapped in... ice?

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Guiche and Louise.

"That's it?" At the sight of his golem crashed like a broken glass, Guiche uttered a tormented moan.

He waved his rose again and this time it is six, I was so quick that everyone became lines, I struck them all with an ice arrow each and they all turned to small bronze pieces.

"My Win." I rushed to Guiche and punched him on the face, sending him to the ground, I threatened to shoot an arrow at him.

"No! I yield!" He begged for mercy.

Looks like these runes in my hand is useful after all. I lowered the bow.

Guiche stood up and shook his head in amazement. "Hey, What are you? All of my Valkyries were so easily defeated... and, I don't remember putting ice in your arrows."

"I'm just a normal person."

"There's no way my golems could have lost to 'just a normal person'.'"

"That is because you're weak, blondie, don't go picking fights with that current strength of yours."

"You're calling me blondie but you are blond yourself." He mumbled.

I just shrugged at him. "See you around." I threw the bow and arrows to him, my hands are freaking cold.

I looked back to see Kirche, smiling broadly, Tabitha is looking at me blankly and Siesta is smiling happily.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Louise said worriedly, my eyes widened, because I never thought Louise will ever say that.

"Huh? Sure..." My vision darkened and finally I lost consciousness.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 4, I finally updated, nothing much to say, see you next Chapter!**


End file.
